


Hearth and Home

by NovaRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, IronShield - Freeform, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: In the spirit of love for the upcoming Valentine’s Day holiday, here we have Steve enjoying some naked cuddling with Tony, taking comfort in the soft glow of the arc reactor.This drawing was loosely inspired by another drawing I did for the upcoming WinterIronShield Bang, so I guess it’s a little spoiler of sorts? It was primarily an excuse to experiment with arc reactor lighting and digitally drawing Tony’s facial hair as opposed to inking it before scanning like I usually do. For an experimental piece, I’m pleased with how it turned out and it’s giving me some ideas on what to improve upon next.Let me know what you guys think! Enjoy!





	Hearth and Home

**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of love for the upcoming Valentine’s Day holiday, here we have Steve enjoying some naked cuddling with Tony, taking comfort in the soft glow of the arc reactor. 
> 
> This drawing was loosely inspired by another drawing I did for the upcoming WinterIronShield Bang, so I guess it’s a little spoiler of sorts? It was primarily an excuse to experiment with arc reactor lighting and digitally drawing Tony’s facial hair as opposed to inking it before scanning like I usually do. For an experimental piece, I’m pleased with how it turned out and it’s giving me some ideas on what to improve upon next. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel like having a chat? I'm on tumblr: novarain01.tumblr.com


End file.
